


The Bachelorette

by kittykimora



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Smallville, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykimora/pseuds/kittykimora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single witch, Bonnie has to choose a husband from a pool of eligible bachelors. Who will she select, who will she reject and who will propose? Bamon, Kennett, Bonkai,Klonnie, Tonnie and many more: slighly AU but still supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST LIMO  
xXx

Bonnie plucked the plumes of her salmon pink feather dress, wringing the fluffy quills with anxious hands. She blew a lock of hair from her forehead, only to sigh as it fell right back over her eyes. With her heart pummelling her chest, she seized her abandoned champagne flute and stalked the small limo bar for a refill. She took a steadying breath, titled her head back and guzzled down the entire fizzy drink. It didn't taste sweet or sour so Bonnie gathered it to be real thing from France. Paris, she thought with a cringe, Paris where her dreams of marrying Elijah had vanished. Here she was, a reject from the Bachelor show after that Elijah Mikaelson dumped her for a fame hungry Katherine Pierce. Bonnie was just grateful she wouldn't get to see the lavish wedding on T.V. She was actually grateful to the Bachelor franchise producers for picking her as the next bachelorette. Did she still believe in love and happily ever after? Hell no but she was thankful for a free vacation to the Maldives and any other place the franchise chose to take them.  
She picked out a ripe, dimpled strawberry from a silver bowl seated next to her but thought better of it as the limousine pulled slowly into the driveway. Hastily seating up in her cushy leather seat, Bonnie inhaled practised breaths and glanced through the tinted window at Alaric Saltzman and an expectant camera crew. Her green eyes skipped past the T.V crew and climbed up the sprawling exposed brick mansion smothered with creeping wisteria. A part of her wished she could chant a spell right there and there and spirit away from the damn thing but there were contracts signed and hearts to be broken.  
Someone swiftly opened the door for her and she stepped out of the limo, one foot at a time with her stiletto scandals stepping over the crushed shells of the driveway. The cameras zoomed in, sputtering lights flashed and she clenched her eyes tight before she remembered they were filming. Maybe they'd be nice and edit out her dorky parts, she mused as she made her way to a beaming Alaric. Bonnie gathered the folds of her floor-sweeping dress and prayed that she wouldn't trip. She could feel the cameras on her back; following the lines of her ribbed spine as she moved in the fairy-tale of a dress and there were still more cameras on her face as she willed her grimace into a smile.  
By the time Alaric took her hand and uttered a greeting, her mouth was shamefully dry. Alaric said something else which she couldn't make out with all the ringing in her ears. Bonnie nodded vehemently and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with one hand, the other hand locked with Alaric's hand.  
"Miss Bonnie Bennett," his voice carried louder now, his fingers snapping in front of her face and that seemed to jolt her back into the expansive of the mansion, the crew and the scent of wild jasmine.  
"Alaric, "she nodded vigorously again with a pushy smile. Christ, I probably look like a deer caught in headlights.   
"Welcome to New Orleans" Alaric's own smile deepened, crow's feet cleaving the corners of his beautiful eyes.  
"Are you excited about the prospects of being the new bachelorette?"  
"Yes"  
"A few fans were obviously quite taken aback when Elijah Mikaelson didn't choose you at the final rose ceremony."  
"Yes, "she nodded again, her smile faltering at his statement.  
"How hurt were you at that final reveal when he chose the villain, Katherine over you?"  
"I was deeply hurt at the turn of events but I am grateful for the experience and I wish Elijah and Katherine all the best with their wedding" she recited her programmed speech.  
"Yes, I'm sure the two already have baby names picked out" Alaric chuckled but the joke went over Bonnie's head.  
"I'm sure" Bonnie replied dryly.  
"But now it is your season Bonnie, "he raised his voice another notch with an annoying pitch.  
"The season of the witch, so to speak" he laughed quietly but the glimmer died before reaching his eyes. He was so rehearsed, Bonnie thought flinching slightly as he brushed her forearm.  
"I'm thrilled to be in New Orleans, its beautiful out here" she offered him another rehearsed response.  
"What's your favourite part of New Orleans thus far?"  
"Oh I love the history this place holds, from its lovely magnolia trees, its enchanting Spanish moss to the great crawfish"  
"The city almost feels like the twenty-sixth bachelor, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, it does Alaric"  
"Speaking of bachelors, what are you hoping to find?"  
"A good man"  
"That's it, you have no specifics?"  
"You don't want him tall, handsome, educated—"  
"I just want a good guy, no drama and no games"  
"So if I told you the joker was one of the bachelors you would walk out?"  
"Don't tempt me"  
"Bonnie, let's get this ball rolling and bring out the first batch of contestants"  
They both turned to the approaching limousine, Alaric's hand resting on the small of her back.  
"Are you nervous?" Alaric held her gaze, wetting his lips.  
"Are vamps bloodsuckers?" she shrugged her shoulders and turned back toward the dark stretch limo. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, spine taut as she held her breath. She could feel the cameras zoom in while they rest pivoted toward the car and its occupants. The door swung open and Bonnie's eyes ceased blinking as soon as an expensive Italian shoe touched the ground.  
A vampire with an easy gait climbed out of the limo, sandy hair stirring in the torpid air of the evening. He seemed to rouse the summer dust around him and Bonnie swore that a firefly latched on to the shoulder of his jacket before he swatted it off with his hand. He moved like he was in no hurry to get anywhere and she was in no hurry to tear her eyes away from him.  
"Evening, "he said, raking his fingers through his hair.  
"Hi, "Bonnie gasped at the tenderness in his voice, butterflies already swarming around her belly.  
"I'm Stefan Salvatore, "he looked intently at her, his green eyes thriving with something that she couldn't put a finger to.  
"Bonnie Bennett," she spoke up, training her eyes to his quirky lips.  
"I know, you look even better in person" he nodded, his hand briefly brushing her elbow.  
"Thank you"  
"You're part of the reason I signed up for the season" he was unblinking as he studied her, his gaze searching every feature on her face.  
"I hear they're calling it the season of the witch" Bonnie teased, titling her head back and wetting her lower lip.  
"Uhmm…well, I hope we can chat a bit more later?" he grinned, face clearing as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants.  
"Of course" Bonnie swayed on the spot, her gaze licking every inch of him.  
"I won't say good-bye" he moved gingerly, backing away from her with a gentle smile on his face.  
"No, please don't" Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head.  
"See you inside, Bonnie" Stefan promised, moving toward the house with great uncertainty.  
"See you inside, Stefan"  
The next guy wasn't quite so sophisticated and Bonnie wondered if he had even bothered to take a shower for the event. He sauntered toward her, eyes trained on her body as he straightened up his leather jacket. This little gesture at tidying himself did nothing to his dishevelled wardrobe or his growing stubble.  
"Well, this is quite a showpiece you have here" his voice was gruff like it had been soaked in whisky for months.  
"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow, pressing her lips together.  
"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" he smiled, a slow, lazy grin that lit something warm and bashful inside her. Bonnie had the sudden urge to wipe the grin off his face, with a hard punch or an even stronger spell.  
"Right, good to meet you Dean Winch-"  
"And you are one sexy witch, geez if I had known about this setup sooner; I might have signed up way sooner"  
"I'm sure you would've have, why don't you skip on ahead Dean, plenty of whisky inside"  
"And there will be plenty of you and me inside too" he leaned in toward her, lowering his face to hers. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, the smell of whisky surging in his breath. She turned her head away as he spun around to head into the mansion. She didn't get a moment to breathe though or ponder about the devilish Dean Winchester as another man stepped out of the limo. He was a pale sort, blue veins riding his alabaster skin and Bonnie caught her breath when the light seized his gold eyes.  
"You look lovely, "he smiled, sheepishly. His voice was as soft as wispy hair on her skin. She snared her lower lip between her teeth, her skin tingling at the hum of his melodic voice. She wondered if he was doing that glamour thing vampires were known for but figured he wasn't because they were not allowed to use any of their charms while on the bachelor. Bonnie had to choose a guy fair and square, no tricks.  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Bonnie gazed at him through her lashes and smiled.  
"I'm Edward Cullen" he said, offering her his pallid hand and when she took it, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.  
"You don't know how long I have travelled to meet you" he smiled, his glance darting up at her.  
"Where're you from?" she asked, cocking her head to one side so that she could observe him better in his slim-fit suit and wild unruly hair. She wasn't crazy about the copper colour but he still fascinated her.  
"Forks, Washington" he replied, releasing her hand ad stepping back. He gave her a slight nod of the head as she smiled her appraisal of him.  
"Well I'm a Mystic Falls girl myself, so" Bonnie chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I'll see you inside, Forks" she said with a bashful wink and watched him disappear inside the house, camera crew not far behind him. Pivoting back to the car, Bonnie sucked in another breath preparing herself for the next man. The next one to crawl out of the cushy interior of the limo was a riddle of muddy blonde hair and big white teeth. It was his smile that got her first, dead as winter as it drove shivers up her spine. It was the most peculiar thing, the man was absolutely, tearfully beautiful, mocking whisky coloured eyes and cleft chin but there was little else to his physique. He took long, languid strides toward her as he buttoned his dark tuxedo jacket.  
"Hello, darling" he said softly, completely at ease with his mocking smile.  
"Hi, it's a pleasure" Bonnie stuttered, in awe of the strange bitterness in his beautiful eyes.  
"I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson" his touch was soft and delicate around her wrist.  
"Mikaelson?" she cleared her throat, hand flying up to rub the back of her exposed neck.  
"Yes, I believe you know my brother" he said, rocking on his heels and leaning closer to her. A tremor crept into her body as Bonnie shook her head, quite perplexed as to why Elijah's brother could be during on her season of the bachelor.  
"Your brother, are you talking about Elijah?"  
"Yes, shhhh" Kol put an index finger to his smiling lips "he doesn't know that I'm here, it'll be our little secret" he grinned, biting his bottom lip.  
"And why are you here?" Bonnie crossed her arms, brows furrowed and ready to interrogate him.  
"To seduce you, of course" Kol's finger skimmed her jaw before he winked and strolled off to the house that was slowly turning into her own personal hell.  
Alaric, seemingly reading the tension in the air came up behind her and with his hand on her shoulder, he steadied her breathing.  
"We're halfway to meeting the hopeful bachelors, any idea who you're giving your first impression rose to?" he smiled, brushing her shoulder before clasping his hands in front of him.  
"I might have an idea but let's wait for the other limo shall we?" Bonnie replied, giving him a quick glance with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.  
xXx


	2. Chapter 2

xXx  
THE SECOND LIMO  
xXx

 

Bonnie's eyes leapt up as the second limousine approached, wheels rolling up the driveway and shredding crushed-shells before it came to a halt a few feet away from her. She blew a shuddering breath, gripping her left arm firmly with her right hand.  
"Here we go, "Alaric said before leaving her side. Bonnie squared her shoulders, thrust out her chin and relaxed her arms on either side of her body. She forced a smile on her face, her cheeks already hurting from all the cordial exchanges. She could feel her whole body tense as a pair of red sneakers struck the ground. Slowly she scanned his agile form as he approached her, liquid brown eyes seeking her own green eyes. Bonnie's grin widened, her eyes glinting at the long stemmed rose he carried in his right hand.  
"This is for you, "he said, handing her the rose, "I expect to get it back at the end of the night"  
"Aren't you a sneaky one," she chuckled, twirling the stem of the rose between her fingers "thank you" she added, lifting it to her nose.  
"You're gorgeous,"  
"Thank you and you are?"  
"Oh, god…uhm…Tyler Lockwood" he grinned sheepishly, rubbing a thumb over his luscious lips.  
"I had a speech all practiced but now the words escape me" his cheeks flushed, fingers fidgeting with his bow-tie. Bonnie liked the tuxedo and sneakers combination, it gave him an air of playfulness.  
"Hopefully, you'll find that cat inside" she laughed, gesturing toward the house with her head.  
"Cat?" he shook his head, narrowing his eyes to slits.  
"The cat that got your tongue" Bonnie chuckled, cringing at her own deplorable witticism.  
"Cute, I'll remember that" he scratched the back of his head with a big grin as he stumbled back to the direction of the mansion.  
The snarling roar of a military tank snapped her back to the direction of the driveway and Bonnie swiftly raised her eyebrows, stunned as the bat-mobile nearly pushed the limo off the driveway. Her mouth slacked open before she remembered the cameras and with urgent haste, she smoothed her palms down her plumy dress and waited for the man to show himself. A blush tickled her cheeks and her pulse quickened when the man dismounted the black tank, his black tuxedo blazer flapping in the perfumed breeze. He paused to access her, cocking an eyebrow before he prowled closer to her.  
"That was quite an entrance!" she exclaimed with a broad smile, eyes shining up at him.  
"You're quite the woman" his brown eyes twinkled over his high cheekbones and perfectly coiffed black hair.  
"The name's Wayne, Bruce Wayne" he said, holding her hand close to his chest.  
"It's a pleasure, Bruce" she could feel the strong beat of his heart, a shudder beneath her palm.  
"The pleasure's all mine" he said, a smile tweaking his lips "See you soon" Bruce quickly added, face tilted so his gaze could travel over Bonnie again. He let go of her hand and sauntered out toward the sprawling manor.  
"Soon, "she quickly affirmed, tossing him a look over her shoulder. Shaking her head with a smile, Bonnie switched her focus back to the waiting limo. A little girl tumbled out of the vehicle, screaming and laughing as she ran toward Bonnie. She caught the little thing as she lunged for her rams for a big bear-hug.  
"And what's your name?" Bonnie asked using her unfortunate baby voice. The little girl was hardly a baby, she judged her to be at least four years old with wild curly brown hair done up in a pretty topknot with a bow-clip on each side.  
"That would be Hope, my daughter"  
Straightening back up, Bonnie turned to the voice, the accent immediately kicking her pulse up to one eighty.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, "he smiled, his gaze poised on Bonnie," The name's Klaus"  
"Delighted" she simpered, locking her eyes with his.  
"She's a cutie, "Bonnie offered, watching as Klaus bent to knees to scoop up his daughter.  
"Thank you; she's my pride and joy" he smiled, tweaking Hope's button nose before kissing her cheek.  
"Say good night to the pretty lady, love" Klaus chuckled with his fingers around Hope's wrist as he made her wave. A giggle tickled Bonnie's throat when she nodded her approval at his this tender gesture.  
"I hope we can engage even further inside" he said, running a hand through his short curls.  
"Definitely" Bonnie returned his smile, giving a discreet wave to his daughter. After Klaus vanished behind the monstrous doors of the house, there was a procession of men, greeting, smiling with a few twirling her as if they wanted to make sure that she was real. Bonnie was up to her wits end, flustered and irritated when another vampire soon made his presence known.  
A burning flame ran through her blood when she saw this one. Her eyes skimmed his broad shoulders, drifted to his lush lips and lingered there for a while before his voice propelled them to his brown eyes.  
"May I?"  
"My momma said I shouldn't trust strangers with my hands"  
"Please, I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done with it"  
"Besides, it's not my hand you should be worried about" he murmured, seizing her waist. Though her legs were trembling, Bonnie allowed him to gather her in his rams. As he pulled her closer, her breath caught and a warm flush surged through her body like a northern hurricane.  
"This is called the Argentinian tango, "he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. She felt the heat of his hip against her thigh, smelled the heady scent of his cologne and felt the tickle of his fingers along her spine. Before she knew what was happening, they had stopped moving and he was grinning down at her.  
"And here I thought I had two left feet" Bonnie chuckled, clearing her throat.  
"You move just fine" he reached out, felt her quiver under his touch as he caught the strap of her dress. His fingers trailed up her honeyed arm to slide the strap back over her shoulder.  
"Thank you" Bonnie breathed  
"Marcel, "he grinned with a slight nod of his head, "at your service" he added as he stepped back to head to the house.  
"Thank you, Marcel" she smiled, wiggling her fingers at him.  
Bonnie was still heady from her sultry dance with Marcel when the next gentleman leapt out of the vehicle. He jerked up the frayed collar of his army jacket, fisted his messy dark hair and crept toward her.  
"Hello gorgeous" he greeted, barrelling toward her.  
"Evening" Bonnie flinched back, nearly tripping over her long gown.  
"I'm Enzo, I'll let you accent marinate on the accent for a bit" he said, hands gliding down Bonnie's arms.  
"Uh-ok?"  
"Nice spread you have here" he snorted, his gaze licking past her to taken in the majestic house.  
"Aint it though?" she blew a breath, rolling her eyes.  
"Tell you what; I will feast on you and your exquisiteness later on inside" Enzo nudged her chin with his knuckles before he moseyed away.  
"Can't wait" she groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. Recalling that she had to smile, she bolted up and clasped her hands in front of her as the next contestant approached her.  
Blood rushed to her cheeks as she observed the new one, lights skipping on his blonde hair. His hand slipped to his skinny tie to adjust it before a smile spread across his face.  
"I'm so happy that it's you, I've been dying to connect with you for quite sometime" his grin was broad, driving her senseless.  
"Thanks-uhm-?"  
"Oliver Queen, I've been watching you since Elijah's season"  
"Should I be worried, you're not a stalker are you?" She laughed, tucking strands of hair behind both ears.  
"You'll just have to take your chances" his hand briefly touched her shoulder, leaving it warm and tingling.  
"I guess I'll just have to" she shrugged her shoulders, coyly glancing back at him as he left her outside with the camera crew. Bonnie's ears perked up to the whirr of a helicopter and she glanced up toward the sky, ducking low and praying to all heck that the wind wouldn't mess up her hair. With her head dipped low she could barely make out his suede desert shoes as the man jogged toward her, seersucker jacket blowing in the deafening wind.  
"You look ravishing, "he cried over the buzz of whirring blades.  
"What?" she shouted, barely able to comprehend anything beyond the thundering noise.  
"I'm Lex Luther" he lowered his head enough to speak softly against her ear; his warm breath touched her before his cheeks brushed against hers. Bonnie stalled at the intimacy of the moment, not sure she approved of him being so close to her so soon.  
"I'll see you inside" she signalled to the house with her head.  
She was exhausted by the time the last guy ventured out of the limousine and was absolutely not equipped to handle him. He was naked as he advanced toward her, hands clutched together in front of him to hide his bare necessities. Bonnie's eyes followed his sleek muscles from his taut stomach to the muscles that jumped and jerked his toned thighs.  
"I heard there was a first impression rose up for grabs!" he grinned broadly, flicking his raven back to expose his Mediterranean blue eyes.  
"And you think this is how you're going to claim it?" she swiftly wrapped her arms around her chest, stifling back a scowl as the cameras zoomed in on her face.  
"Sure, sex sells, history has taught us that" he wet his lips, enjoying her reaction.  
"I'm not charmed" she narrowed her eyes, training her face to stay above his waist line.  
"Pity because I'm usually pretty charming"  
"Wold it work for you if I removed my hand?" he chuckled, waggling his dark eyebrows and Bonnie shrieked.  
"No!"  
"I'm kinda getting a cramp on my wrist from supporting all this weight"  
"Oh, please" she rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. She could already tell that he liked getting a rise out of her but she told herself that she wouldn't play his game.  
"Your loss" he shrugged a shoulder, adding, "To be honest having all these supernaturals under one roof is making me nervous, " he paused to really look at her "but since you're the prize, I'm willing to fight the cause"  
"I'll see you inside" Bonnie flung the words, spinning around as she searched for Alaric.  
"I'll see you inside, Bonnie" he caressed her name with his tongue, "I'm Damon, by the way"  
Bonnie snorted behind her ridged smile and in a flash, Alaric was by her side with the same condescending smile she'd had to suffer the enter evening.  
"Are you ready for this process, Bonnie?" he ginned, bearing his big white teeth and she nodded, still composed although she was reeling inside. How much more could she take?  
"Are you ready to get to know the guys?" Alaric touched her shoulder momentarily.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Bonnie replied, collecting and lifting the hem of her gown before the followed they candles lining the entry way to the mansion.  
"Then let's go give out that first impression rose and find love" Alaric bellowed for the whole word to hear.  
xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve foot ceilings swallowed them up as soon as they stepped inside the antebellum house with its robust marble columns and flecked granite floors. Taking a deep breath, her nerves jangling, Bonnie paced swiftly to the front of the room where the men were assembled. She felt Alaric's hand slide down her back before he removed it to try and catch the group's attention. Alaric tapped a fork against the side of his champagne flute, waiting for the boisterous room to come to order. Seeing his slow progress, Bonnie stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The loud high-pitched shrill snapped heads to her direction and the hiss of voices quickly hushed. She caught a few tickled faces in the audience, no doubt amused with her theatrics. If they wanted the girl next door type, she certainly wouldn't be it and if they didn't like that, well then they could decline her damn rose. What she needed was a real man, a man who knew how to handle all her nuances.

"Gentlemen, "Alaric announced, holding the room and the cameras steady with his gaze, "Welcome to the bachelorette!" he located Bonnie with his eyes, then paused to give her the floor. With a broad grin blooming on her face, she raised her glass for a toast. The boys came closer, edging around her until she was just a petit thing in the middle of their circle.

"I want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to take this journey with me. I'm so grateful for this opportunity at a second chance at love. I'm scared, in fact I'm terrified but I trust the process and I hope you will walk with me" she said, smiling bravely.  
"To finding love, "she laughed and they followed suit, lifting their glasses and repeating in boisterous unison, "To finding love"

"Guess life dealt you a busted flush with this lot, Cherie" he said, offering her his arm and tipping his hat with a great flourish. He had boldly pulled her out of the circle of heated men and was leading her around the saloon with its heavy drapes and gaslight lanterns.  
"I wouldn't exactly put it like that" Bonnie smiled politely, sifting through her mind for his name.  
"But Gambit's the pick of the litter" he drawled and she recalled him, Remy, Remy LeBeau with the top hat, languid smile and eyes that played tricks with the knots in her belly.  
"Is there some reason you keep talking about yourself in third person?" she cocked an eyebrow, her hand resting on his forearm as he steered her outside to a yard dotted with great magnolia trees. The perfumes seemed to waft around them, sluggish as lazy Spanish moss in the torpid heat.  
"You know you're as pretty as a sunrise over the Bayou" Remy wet his lips as if to taste the sweet air, rich with moister almost as if they were drifting inside a silk gauze.  
"Did you just compare me to a swamp?" she asked, still smiling as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"A sunrise Cherie, the ones over the Bayou be the prettiest cause they light everythin up, make you forget about everythin else"  
"A word?" someone said behind them and Bonnie hitched a shoulder as she spun around. Oh, she had a word for him alright but then uttering it wouldn't make this a family program.  
"Certainly, "she nodded, glancing back at Remy as Damon led her away from the notorious thief.  
"Come on, Gumbo" Damon sneered at Remy, "Scram"  
Before Remy could protest or retaliate, Bonnie urged him back with a coy smile and reluctantly, he obeyed.  
"I don't think any of these guys like you very much" she said, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
"If everyone liked me that would make me rather dull, don't you think?" Damon replied with a shrug, tipping his glass to his lips, "Besides, I'm not here for these guys, "his lips tweaked into a smug smile "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for you"  
"I see you found some clothes" she crossed her arms against her chest, tapping a foot to the ground.  
"Not too shabby, hah?"  
"I accuse you of a wasted life, Bonnie Bennett" another man suddenly captured her hand, laying claim on the back of it with a kiss before setting it back down.  
"And why is that?" Bonnie asked, grateful for the interruption.  
"Because it didn't have me in it" the brunette smiled, licking a trace of champagne from his bottom lip. Bonnie could feel Damon seething under his composure and this only prompted her to flirt further with this new charmer.  
"Jonathan Storm, "he reminded her, cocking his head  
"Hey Stormy, I'm kinda busy here" Damon finally growled, chest heaving as he stepped closer to Johnny.  
"You know for a corpse you kinda talk too much" Johnny replied coolly, giving Damon a nonchalant glimpse. Exhaling sharply, she looked around for an escape plan, the cameras already located on their faces and the building drama.  
"Can I have a moment with you?" Oliver came up between them, salvaging her from the cocky mess that was Jonny Storm and Damon Salvatore.  
"Certainly" Bonnie smiled taking his hand. She felt like she was on a speed dating Ferris wheel and as exhilarating as the euphoria of meeting so many amazing men was, she couldn't held it. She felt like she only had seconds to try and create chemistry with these men and in truth, she did. She could see the stricken panic in their eyes as another gentleman picked her up and spirited her away, saw their disappointment when she didn't laugh enough at their jokes or cling enough to a hug. She felt sorry for them especially since she had been in the same boat only a few months earlier.  
Oliver led her out to the garden live with big oak trees and tendrils of gray Spanish moss. She noticed the bottle of champagne in his hands and the two wine glasses that were bulging up his pockets. She followed his movements with her eyes as he squatted on the trimmed grass to lay his jacket on a spot for her to sit. Bonnie smiled at the cautious manner in which he smoothed the jacket, almost painfully making sure that wherever she sat, wherever she stepped, was safe. Directing his gaze back to her, he reached out his hand and steered her over to his jacket where she sat, legs tucked underneath her with her dress flared over the grass.  
"I'd like to make a toast to us" he said, uncorking the champagne and pouring it into two flutes.  
"To the possibility of us" he said, lifting his glass and Bonnie mirrored his movement.  
"I'll drink to that" she grinned, watching him as she took a slow sip from her glass.  
"My, you have great eyes" Oliver said, watching her over the rim of his own glass.  
"Careful, I might just put a spell on you,"  
"You already have" he murmured, the small phrase nearly stopping her heart.  
"Tell me about you, what are your hobbies?"  
"You mean besides conjuring up spirits and performing bad spells?" she chuckled, teasing her lower lip with her teeth.  
"Well-"Oliver began before she interrupted him.  
"Will you excuse me for one sec?" she scrambled up to her feet, her dress fluttering and whirring in her haste, "Don't move, I'll be right back!" she ordered him, smiling broadly. In her rush, Bonnie forgot about all the cameras and the eyes that followed her as she skipped inside the house and lunged for a red rose that had been sitting on a silver platter in the middle of a coffee table. She didn't hear the gasps of air from the men who had been surrounding the rose, debating on who would win it first. As she whisked it away and carried it outside, a few followed her out to investigate the identity of the lucky man.  
Oliver stood up as she bounded for him, his grin widening when he saw the rose. He crept closer to meet her half-way and she almost slammed onto his chest with immeasurable excitement.  
"Oliver," she began, searching his eyes" I wanna thank you for being so sweet and so thoughtful" she paused to breath, dear God, she'd forgotten to breath.  
"Thank you for making me feel at ease, "she gasped and laughed and smiled and breath and…and…  
"It's my pleasure" Oliver's hands fastened to her slender shoulders to calm her.  
"Will you accept this rose?" her voice dropped to a husky whisper.  
"Without question, "Oliver replied, taking it softly from her hands before he kissed her forehead. With the first impression rose gone, the boys grew restless with some drinking heavier than others and before they knew it, Alaric was announcing the rose ceremony.  
xXx  
Bonnie twisted the short stem between her fingers as she scanned the group of men standing before her. Blowing out a steady breath, she squared her shoulders and smiled. She had to suck it in, it was now or never.  
"Stefan Salvatore," she called, her eyes flicking up to meet his. Stefan smiled strolling toward her, eyes gleaming as he stood before her.  
Stefan, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes I will, "he said as Bonnie pinned the rose bud to his lapel. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she watched Stefan make his way back to his position. Pursing her lips, she looked them over again, three lines of dashing young men all waiting for a single rose from her. A rose that said that she picked them, a rose that signalled a myriad of possibilities.  
"Bruce Wayne" Bonnie said firmly with her chin thrust. He sauntered toward her, his gaze never shifting from her face.  
"Bruce, will you accept this rose?" she asked, the rose poised over his suit.  
"Absolutely, "he said, low enough so that only she could hear him. Clearly he'd forgotten about the entire nation watching and the microphones that were practically bumping their heads. She looked into his eyes as she pinned his tuxedo jacket. Shifting her weight to her right leg, she traced her fingers down the short stem of the rose and bared her teeth again.  
"Klaus M."  
Confident, he took wide strides to her as Bonnie grinned, eyes twinkling at him  
"Klaus, will you accept this rose?"  
"Of course, love" he drawled, smiling down at her.  
"Marcel Gerard," she announced and a grin cleaved his face as he moved toward her, his hands straightening his lapel.  
"Marcel, will you accept this rose?"  
"Hell, yeah" his eyes narrowed, drifting to her lips as stuck the single rose to his lapel. As Marcel left, Bonnie studied the remaining men, saw the flicker of desperate courage in their eyes. Drawing herself up to a poised stature, she called the next man.  
"Edward Cullen"  
Hesitantly, he advanced, his head lowered and a sheepish smile playing across his face.  
"Edward, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes" he murmured, observing as she placed the rose to his lapel.  
"Tyler Lockwood" she called and he beamed at the sound of his name, teasing his bowtie again, he paced toward her.  
"Tyler, will you accept this rose?" she asked, gesturing to the flower in her hand.  
"Yeah" he gasped, flashing a gracious smile.  
"Lex Luther"  
His legs urged him forward, his face numb with a half-smile. Bonnie could tell that he'd expected her to call him sooner.  
"Lex, will you accept this rose?"  
Lex nodded as she pinned his lapel, pressing her palm on his chest to reassure him. That seemed to work as a new glint climbed up to his eyes.  
"Dean Winchester"  
His gait was sleek and his strides wide as he came to collect. Bonnie puckered her lips, stifling a genuine smile.  
"Dean, will you accept this rose?" she smiled feebly placing it on his jacket.  
"Kol Mikaelson" she called and his dimpled smile was brilliant as he bounded to her, happy to be chosen. He shoved his hands into his pockets, lips spread into a ridiculous boyish grin that curled her stomach.  
"Kol, will you accept this rose?" she asked and he was silent for a moment, keeping his eyes locked on her. As her heart hammered against her chest, Bonnie wondered if she had made a mistake picking him.  
"Yes, darling" he finally said, a grin crawling across his face as slow as a long Louisiana night. Bonnie flicked a tongue over her lips, head hung low as Kol went back to claim his position. The roses were slowly dwindling and she was worried about the choices she was making. Swiftly swinging her head up, she called the next guy.  
"Derik Hale"  
He jerked his head up, shocked to hear his name and then he approached slowly, with caution as he strolled toward her.  
"Derik, will you accept this rose?"  
When he nodded, she pinned the rose to his shirt but her gaze lingered on the intensity in his eyes.  
"Enzo" she called and his face lip up with devilish intent as he made light work of the gap between them.  
"Enzo, will you accept this rose?"  
"Absolutely, gorgeous" he smiled broadly, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Remy LeBeau"  
He tipped his head, bowing with a flourish before straightening up to smile down at her.  
"Remy, will you accept this rose?"  
"Qui, Cherie" he said, eyes clinging to her hand as she placed the rose against his lapel.  
"Jonathan Storm"  
He advanced clumsily, lips drawn into a tentative smile before his eyes lit up.  
"Jonny, will you accept this rose?"  
"You bet, doll face" he was suddenly animated, having completely avoided the humiliation of exiting the show on the first night. Tension filled the room as Alaric crept closer to Bonnie, a stoic look on his face.  
"Gentlemen, this is the final rose" he announced then turned around to smile at Bonnie, "when you're ready"  
Bonnie closed her eyes, catching her breath. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she thrust out her chest and opened her eyes. Slowly, she picked up the last rose and stared at it for a long time before she rolled his name around in her mouth,  
"Damon Salvatore"  
Barefoot with his shirt tails hanging out, he padded to her, took the rose bud from her hand and pinned himself. Bonnie studied him for a moment, eyes narrowed at him then she smiled as she felt the cameras and the lights, in fact the whole world watching them.  
"Damon, will you accept this rose?" she asked, catching a whiff of his fresh soapy smell as he pressed closer to her.  
"Do you even have to ask?" he grinned with a wink.  
"Gentlemen, "Alaric announced, clearing his throat "if you did not receive a rose, you may say your good-byes."  
WEEK ONE  
xXx  
Kicking back the Egyptian cotton sheets, Bonnie lay in the bed for some time without movement. The sun poured in through the green silk drapes, saturating her limbs with its delicious warmth. That gauze of moisture was already in the air, she thought as she trailed a tongue over her dry lips. Groaning as she rolled over to her side, she realized that the first date card must have already arrived at the boy's house. She'd picked the name last night after much consideration and was quite happy with her decision.  
X  
The men followed the envelope with their eyes as Enzo retrieved it from the front door. Leisurely, deliberately and without enthusiasm, he peeled the envelope and waited. He was greatly aware of the rush of voices around him, conscious of the pained anxiety the boys felt as he opened the envelope but he was in no rush to dispel their apprehension.  
"Easy mates, this is a one on one date, "he paused for good measure, and then grinned as his eyes glanced up at the men slumped and stuffed into the long winding sofa.  
"Let's plunge in and discover the mysteries of the Bayou together, "he stalled again, wetting his lips much to the disdain of his audience.  
"Klaus M." he announced over the chorus of moans and muffled cheers. Marcel jerked his head up, caught sight of the smug grin on Klaus's face and turned to exit the room. Damon swirled a squat Bourbon glass in his hand, padded it with his fingertips before taking another painful swig. Kol tossed a football to Jonny and the two ventured outside for a game as the rest of the boys peeled themselves off the couch to proceed sluggishly with their morning.  
xXx  
Green water lapped up against the husk, thick tree trucks leeching deep into the swamp as the gondola crept upstream. Bonnie's eyes fleeted to the branches huddled together as if to murmur secrets of the Bayou to each other. She loved the mystery smell of the misty river as the gondola swam upstream with her fingertips dipped into the water.  
She glanced over her shoulder at the two other gondolas filled with camera crews trailing not far behind and then back in front where another crew gathered inside a third gondola. Klaus said something and she looked up at him, the smouldering sun obscuring his features. She had picked him as her first one on one date because she had wanted to see if there was genuine chemistry between them. Sure, his daughter was adorable and that had won her over last night but she needed to be sure that there was something beyond the caricature of single adorable dad.  
"I love Louisiana in spring" he said, tongue straying out to moisten his lips. His arm was swung casually over her shoulder, his scent assaulting her senses.  
"Do you think they got alligators down there?" Bonnie asked, pressing closer to him, largely for the sake of the cameras.  
"Hey, don't worry, if anything happens, I'll take care of you"  
Klaus slapped a tendril of moss that skimmed the cool water as they dipped their heads to venture under its purple curtain. The gondola stopped and they crawled out, Klaus helping her with the climb. They weaved through the dangling moss that shaded the long, narrow boardwalk with the video cameras following at their heels. Her eyes widened at the brunch setup under a white gazebo as Klaus ushered her to the small table fringed with antique chairs. The place was quiet with sluggish water that ran for miles and shrimp boats drifting lazily down the river.  
"Who's taking care of Hope while you're here?" she asked, teasing her Cajun benedict with her dainty fork.  
"My sister, Rebekah"  
"Are there two of you close?"  
"Well, I have staked her a few times"  
"You don't think that makes me a bad father do you, love?"  
'Why?" she hitched her shoulders, elbows resting against the table.  
"Leaving my daughter to come and find love on a reality show"  
"No, actually I think it makes you selfless. You're obviously trying to find a wife and a mother for Hope" With the sun tinkling her shoulders, Bonnie gathered her hair into a topknot and let the rest hang around her slender neck.  
"I like your hair up like that, "Klaus murmured, caressing her cheek. His fingertips brushed past her bare shoulder before his hand claimed his glass again "It brings out your eyes"  
"Quick, what colour are they?" Bonnie laughed, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Swamp grin, "he teased, wetting his lips with the chardonnay.  
"What about you, you ever thought about kids?" he asked, picking a crawfish.  
"Sure, I'll like to have some someday" she shrugged a shoulder, starring into her glass.  
"Do you mind?" Klaus asked, reaching for a napkin. Bonnie laughed shaking her head as he threw a napkin over the rose. When Klaus came back with a rose later that evening, most of the boys were not impressed because it meant that with only thirteen roses up for grabs, only twelve were still available for them.  
xXx  
The following day, when Edward announced the names for the group date, many hopes were dashed with some hoping that not being part of the group dare meant they'd get the last one on one date for the week.  
Bonnie stood in front of her chosen few at a building site, wearing frayed denim shorts and a checkered shirt with rolled up sleeves. She pinned her hair back into a messy ponytail and smiled at the five.  
"Today we're painting houses at a new housing development built for the victims of hurricane Katrina" she said, hands fastened to her hips.  
"Its twenty fifteen and the harsh reality is Katrina is still affecting the economy and the lives of every person in New Orleans"  
"Are y'all excited?" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes dashing from Derek to Tyler before fleeting across to Dean and Remy. She tried by all means to stay focused and not to glare at Kol who had chosen to remove his shirt for the task.  
"Yeah!" the gang called.  
"I can't hear you" she cried back, thriving from the excitement.  
"Yeah!"  
"Great, now let's roll up those sleeves and get to work!" she clapped her hands, the boys snatching paints and brushes to start working.  
"I think today was a great day" Bonnie said later in the evening as they sat in a rooftop restaurant, watching the bustle of the French quarter.  
"It felt good doing something for someone else, didn't it?" she continued, observing the rest of the boys as they played pool and discussed the events of the day. She had already spoken to Dean and had finished her one on one time with Remy and now she was sitting next to the broodiest alpha she had ever met in her life.  
"I mean, I'm always doing things for other people but today was a different kind of selflessness" she gabbled on , "No one was threating my life, or my loved ones, no one was using me for their own agenda. I was just me, Bonnie and I was helping because I care"  
"You don't say much, do you?"  
"No" Derek shrugged, taking another swig of his cold beer. Bonnie smiled knowing this, him was exactly was she needed tonight. She plucked the rose from the platter where it had been hanging like a noose around her neck and turned around to face him.  
"Derik, will you accept this rose?" she asked softly.  
"Is it a pity rose" he asked gruffly, eyeing her cautiously.  
"It's an I see you and I want to get to know you better rose" she said simply, placing it on the front of his white tee-shirt. Smoothing her hand down his hard chest, she sighed then gazed back into his eyes.  
"I see you, Derek Hale" she repeated before guzzling down the rose of her beer. She hoped to heck that they would edit that last part too.  
xXx  
"I once threw this at the back of a man, "Marcel palmed the apple and grinned, a sentiment that didn't carry to his brilliant eyes "he had whipped me. It's a time in my life I'd rather not think about"  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea" Bonnie stalled from her apple plucking, fingers curling back to her side.  
"I don't want to be the one to bring up any bad memories for you"  
"Hey, don't be sorry" he murmured, putting his finger to her lips "You should never be sorry for anything"  
The plantation stretched out before them, gleaming apple orchids dotting the landscape and they sat under a white awning that flapped in her heated breeze.  
"Have you ever been in love?" she smiled across at him as she rubbed the back of her neck with a clammy palm.  
"Many times, "Marcel grinned chewing his steak patiently and Bonnie pondered if he enjoyed normal food with as much zeal as he relished human blood. Quickly shaking the thought from her head, she smiled at him.  
"I'm glad to hear that" she confessed, putting her hand over his as her fingertips trailed his hand "I'd like you to be open with me during this process"  
As the dim disk of the sun sank over the edge of the vast plantation, Marcel gathered her in his strong arms for a dance. They swayed to the plucky sounds of Chris Young and just as the song died into the night, she looked up at him and smiled.  
"There's just one more thing," she whispered, taking the rose from the table "Marcel will you accept this rose?" She breathed, gazing up at him. Slowly, he tilted her chin up with his index finger then dipped his head to kiss her.  
"Damn straight, "he whispered into her ear, lifting her up off her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so I'm the bearer of bad news!" Caroline, one of the junior producers lunged into the room carrying a stack of paperwork clipped to an ineffective clipboard. She took in the chaotic room with her eyes from the shoes strewn on the floor to the dresses hung haphazardly along the rails.  
"What now?" Bonnie's head jerked back stiffly as the hair-stylist pulled her hair too hard. She stifled a wince at the vigorous brush strokes, the stylist teasing her hair into big romantic curls.  
"It's concerning the men" Caroline huffed, slumping into a couch wit her head leaning against the leather.  
"Let me guess, one of them is married?" Bonnie said coolly, closing her eyes when the makeup artist layered a smoky color on her eyelids.  
"Nope, "Caroline shook her head, eyes narrowed at the bachelorette and friend for the last year since Elijah's season. She still thought that it was a travesty that Bonnie didn't win Elijah's heart but then maybe again it was all for the best.  
"A girlfriend called the show?" Bonnie continued with her guessing game, wetting her lips as the makeup artist started with her lashes "You used to date one of them?"  
"Some of the producers feel that it would help the ratings if you were to interact more with the villain" Caroline said, leaning forward in the seat.  
"The villain?" Bonnie whipped her head around, an unfortunate miscalculation as she growled in pain when her head snapped back.  
"Damon Salvatore"  
"Oh heck, no" she spat, holding a hand up to signal the makeup girl to stop.  
"Bon, "Caroline crossed her legs, pressing the heel of her ballerina flats against her sheen.  
"Not happening"  
"Unfortunately it's in your contract" Caroline managed, avoiding eye contact with Bonnie by studying her manicured nails.  
"You have to abide by the rules of the show and the requirements set out by the producers"  
"What else is in the rulebook, full frontal nudity?" Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes but a slight panic climbed up her spine when Caroline failed to answer.  
"Blondie?" she said slowly, screwing her eyes at Caroline.  
"No nudity but a bit of tongue when you kiss the guys wouldn't hurt, "Caroline deadpanned, we're selling passion and romance here Bonnie, and you need to limit the scowls to a bare minimum"  
"You want me to interact with that thing and put on a brave face?" she crinkled her nose.  
"No, not a brave face but rather a happy face and that thing has a name, Damon, get used to it" Caroline shrugged a shoulder as she rose from the couch, gathering her things. She eyed a pink lipstick and gestured to the makeup girl who nodded.  
"Listen, just ride it out" the blonde added, stuffing the tube of lipstick in the back pocket of her jeans.  
"What happened to trust the process?" Bonnie called as Caroline stepped out of the messy room.  
"The real process starts after the top five, and then you have carte blanche" she replied, rapping her knuckles against the door. Reluctantly, Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes again. She felt the moisture of the eyelash wand as the girl curled her lashes.  
"And remember tongue, passion, all that equals better ratings!" Caroline yelled, closing the door behind her.  
xXx  
Bonnie rolled her shoulders to ease the tension in them. She pressed her hands down her green sequin bandage dress, pursed her lips and tilted her head up so that she could glare at the high antique ceilings. She was still alone in the rose room with photos of all the men seemingly glaring back at her. Memorizing some of the names she was still not familiar with, she bit the inside of her cheek and tapped a finger against each photo.  
"Bonnie, "Alaric's voice roused her, sending immediate chills down her spine.  
"Its time" he spoke to her back.  
"Be right there, "sighing, she placed the last photo back on the shelf and whispered his name twice so that she could remember him. Rejecting people was the hardest part of the show, the part she wished she had not signed up for. Slowly she exited the room, glancing over her shoulder one last time at the photos of men she would be rejecting shortly.  
Bonnie crossed the floor; hands clasped in front of her and made her way to the front of the saloon where Alaric stood and close to him, the roses. She nodded to Alaric, a gesture that allowed the men inside the room. She observed as they entered in single file, lining up in front of her with tense smiles.  
"When you're ready" Alaric told her. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she picked up the first rose. Glancing back up, her eyes jumped to the three men who already had roses pinned to the lapels. Klaus M, Derek Hale and Marcel Gerard were safe. Shifting her attention back to the rose she held, she turned to the rest of the men and smiled.  
"Kol Mikaelson" she called, biting her bottom lip as he advanced toward her with a broad grin. Her eyes fleeted from his cleft chin to the dreamy brown eyes and the butterflies in her belly fluttered again.  
"Kol, will you accept this rose?" she asked, taking in a shuddering breath.  
"Yes"  
Pressing her lips together as Kol walked away, she plucked another rose from the lot.  
"Bruce Wayne, "  
She made an obvious effort not to smile too much as he approached her but when her head tilted back to look up at him, she couldn't help herself.  
"Bruce, will you accept this rose?"  
"Of course"  
Bonnie brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"Tyler Lockwood,"  
His scent engulfed her, warm sandalwood and ocean all at once.  
"Tyler, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes."  
She held her breath as the slow steady beat of her heart seemed to be the only sound in the room.  
"Oliver Queen, "  
She grasped her lower lip as he approached, her breath catching I her throat.  
"Oliver, will you accept this rose?"  
"Definitely" his voice was soft as he smiled down at her.  
Her eyes dropped down, fingers playing around the petals of the rose.  
"Stefan Salvatore, "  
She blew a breath and smiled, watching his hair, his eyes and his smile.  
"Stefan, will you accept this rose?"  
"Of Course"  
She wrung the short stem of the rose between her hands before she called the next name.  
"Damon Salvatore, "she said, trying very hard not to clench her teeth.  
"Damon will you accept this rose?"  
"I will, "he nodded with dramatic flourish as usual, his personality wearing thin on her.  
"Remy LeBeau, "she called, pursing her lips as he walked toward her.  
"Remy, will you accept this rose?"  
"Forever, "he replied, his thumb brushing her hand as he assisted her in pinning it to his lapel. Bonnie straightened up her back ad rolled her shoulders again.  
"Enzo"  
He stalked toward her, eyes narrowed in an obvious attempt to try and look smoldering. She just thought it was creepy.  
"Enzo, will you accept this rose?"  
"You bet, sweetheart"  
Bonnie chuckled, calming her self with a smile and the easy pace of her heart as the roses diminished.  
"Dean Winchester,"  
He looked serious tonight, reflective and tantalizing in his slightly creased tuxedo ensemble.  
"Dean, will you accept this rose?" she breathed as he leaned in closer to her.  
"Hell, yeah"  
"Gentlemen, this is the final rose" Alaric said before pressing a hand to Bonnie's elbow, "When you're ready, Bonnie"  
She didn't need too much time to think, she knew what she felt and what she didn't feel. There was simply no chemistry with the other two men in the line. Her eyes clung to him as she called his name, lips tuning up at the corners into a smile.  
"Lex Luther, "  
Relieved, he smiled then proceeded to maker his way to the front of the room.  
"Lex, will you accept this rose?" Bonnie asked, brow raised and lips tweaked into a mocking smile.  
"You're gonna kill me with a heart attack" Lex chuckled, "yes"  
"Gentlemen, "Alaric declared, trying to sound sombre "if you did not receive a rose, you may say your good-byes."  
Bonnie dropped her head and waited as Jonathan Storm and Edward Cullen said their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

WEEK TWO  
xXx

 

Bruce ran his finger along the flap of the envelope before yanking the thing open. His brown eyes sprang up as he read the date card.  
"Let's fall in love with Tuscany" he cleared his throat before he continued, "Damon"  
xxx  
They strolled around the market, snaking through food and antique furniture stalls that stretched for miles. She shielded her eyes against the sun, squinting at the colourful awnings flapping in the slight breeze. Bonnie was already in love with Tuscany from its green landscapes dotted with olive trees and vineyards to the narrow winding streets of chaotic markets. Smiling at a lady carrying a child, she turned to look at Damon who was busy tackling a bag filled with ripe green grapes.  
"How many serious girlfriends have you had?" she asked, tugging the shoulder straps of her the maxi dress as its long slits flared open in the tender breeze.  
"Define the term girlfriend" he quickly looked up at her, a smile toying with the corners of his mouth. Bonnie paused and pursed her lips, stifling a scream. Then, as calmly as she could, she picked up a silk scarf from another stall and examined its butterfly print.  
"Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked, her heart still pounding.  
"Who plans that far ahead?" Damon smirked, his eyes darting to her legs whenever the breeze ruffled the folds of her dress. At that moment, he was grateful for Tuscany, the breeze and her beautifully toned legs.  
"Too much planning is hazardous to your health" he quickly added, tossing a grape in his mouth.  
"Do you ever take anything seriously?"  
"I'm not here for games, this is not a competition"  
"I'm not some kind of prize, Damon"  
"Are you open to falling in love again or are you playing it safe this time?"  
"How do I know if I'm not wasting my time, what if you're still holding a torch for Elijah?"  
"I'm not"  
"You should try saying that with a little more conviction next time"  
Later, they wandered around Florence, marvelled at Botticelli's Birth of Venus and lit a candle at Florence Cathedral with its looming onion dome but the real magic was in the smaller cathedrals with their crumbling structures and white washed walls. They came across such a church in a quant seaside village where the producers had planned the evening portion of their date. Covering her hair with a chiffon scarf, Bonnie dipped her head under the low rafters of narrow passageways as they mounted the steep stairs to the sun-drenched building. They were all quiet save for their shoes striking the sun-baked cobblestone road and the alarming peals of distant church bells filtering through the air. It was a beautiful silence, aching and haunting as the day faded into dusk. When they walked into the church, a priest in his formal robes advanced toward them, a jovial smile on his weathered face.  
"Benvenuto!" he greeted, arms extended "si prega di entrare"  
Bonnie gaped at the architecture of the place while Damon spoke with the priest. Her eyes traced its decaying walls, fleeted to its primitive altar before racing to its worn benches as the gash of light seeped through the cracks. He told them about the wedding ceremonies held there, about the christenings and about the importance of family.  
"Is she the one?" he suddenly asked Damon, making Bonnie's heart lurch.  
"It doesn't matter if she's the one; she's the one who has to choose. There are twelve other men back at the villa"  
"It doesn't matter if there are twelve other me, if she's the one then she will choose wisely" the old priest assured him, patting his shoulder.  
"Is he the one?" he directed the question at a flustered Bonnie. When was the make-up artist when she needed one?  
"Have you kissed her?" he asked Damon with a glint in his eye.  
"Padre, mi stai facendo arrossire" Damon chuckled, fisting his hair with his hand. The flutter in Bonnie's belly grew to a wild, rampant rhythm as the Italian rolled out of Damon's tongue.  
"Remember, ll silenzio di un bacio vale piu di mille parole" he said quietly, a warm smile on his face as he looked at both of them.  
When dusk finally fell around them, they danced on a semi raised platform in the middle of a beach lit with belching torches.  
"I just need someone who's here for the right reasons, "she said softly, pressed against his warm chest "You have to be one hundred percent"  
"Just so you know, between you and Katherine, I was always team Bonnie"  
"What did the padre say back at the church?" she asked, flinging her hair over her shoulder and looking up at him.  
"When?" he asked, his eyes rushing away from her.  
"He said something to you in Italian and for once you didn't come back with inane jokes or that smug smile of yours" she said, narrowing her gaze at him"What did he say?"  
"ll silenzio di un bacio vale piu di mille parole, "Damon sighed but repeated, "it means the silence of a kiss is worth more than a thousand words"  
"I'm not kissing you" Bonnie said after a bit.  
"And I'm not kissing you, "he smirked, "…you need to work for it, Bonnie"  
xXx  
"I'm nervous, "Tyler said, tipping his finger to the brim of his cowboy hat. Bonnie could feel his nerves tingle with anticipation as her hands fisted his checkered shirt. His heart raced under her touch, a reaction that had Bonnie blushing.  
"Don't be, "she whispered against his lips, the cameras flashing away. They were shooting covers for the romance novels of a famous brand. It was a fun, casual group date against the backdrop of a marble floored studio and a beautiful Tuscan villa. She was beginning to enjoy her time as a bachelorette.  
Derek balanced the baseball cap on his knee as he hunched down next to her, one hand on the back of her leg. He was looking enticingly rugged in a New York Yankees uniform and she had been given a staunch black suit and glasses for her costume. Bonnie figured that the storyline had to do with some sort of cougar relationship or a woman coming out of her shell relationship. Either way she wasn't complaining about having to work with a uniform clad Derek.  
Lex's shot had an engagement ring as a prop which ruffled some feathers with the rest of the men. Bonnie waited, arms folded against her chest as an assistant tossed bucket loads of red roses on a sprawling bed for a glorious 'bed of roses 'scene. When she was done, Lex led her gingerly to the bed where they attempted to find the perfect pose for several awkward minutes.  
A few moments later, she was freezing outside on the terrace against a dying twilight for Dean's photo shoot. He looked uncomfortable in what he called a penguin suit as candles flickered around them.  
"You look very handsome, "she assured him, stroking his black bow tie before the photographer told her to unravel it. When she placed her hand on his chest, as told by the director, a shiver sprang up her spine and she tipped her head back to look at him through her eyelashes.  
"I know you felt that, right" Dean chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
The real heat was in Marcel's fireman's costume. Bonnie could feel the heat flaring between them as she hooked her hands around his red braces. She was inclined to snap them against his skin, bruising his perfect pictorial muscles but she retrained herself. A sneaky smile played across Marcel's lips as if he was reading her mind and she cocked her brow to challenge him. She forgot about the cameras as his questing fingers brushed against her bare back, his gaze burning every inch of her. Bonnie fought the urge to arch her neck and actually grateful when they called it a wrap.  
xxx  
"I just feel like you've avoiding me, I thought we had a connection the other night" Bonnie said, immersing herself in the water. She sank lower in the hot tub until the warm water lapped around her shoulders. Taking a long sip of champagne from her flute, she pushed a damp strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. She was trying to act casual, trying not to appear too eager for his affection.  
"This just feels awkward for me, all these cameras" Derek replied reluctantly, his thumb tracing the mouth of his beer bottle. Gingerly, his blue eyes flickered up to meet her gaze.  
"I don't want you to feel like you have to be here if you don't wanna be here, Derek"  
"I mean we just-"  
Derek stifled her speech with his mouth, lush and wanting as his mouth explored hers. She forgot to breathe when his fingers tangled in her hair, a move meant to draw her nearer to his kiss. As the kiss slowed, she opened her eyes with puzzlement at the lazy smile tweaking the corners of his lush lips.  
"I'm a man of few words"  
"I'd say" she said hoarsely, smoothing her hair back.  
"I wanna be here, I see something in you and I wanna be here" he spoke again, his gaze lingering on her parted lips "It's just gonna take some getting used to"  
"We have time, "she said, stepping into another kiss.  
xxx  
"I'm getting tired of these group settings, "Marcel confessed when he eventually found her.  
"This is your first group date, "she rolled her eyes, swatting his chest playfully.  
"Right, and I'm already bored"  
"I miss you, I miss us and I really miss your lips" he pulled her closer, tugging her arm "Come, "his hand encircled hers, gentle but firm as he pulled her away from the group.  
"Where're we going?" Bonnie laughed, jogging behind him as their feet slapped concrete.  
"I'm sneaking you out of here" he said glancing over his shoulder before he came to a slow trot that phased into a stroll. Bonnie sparked as he draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Minutes later, they were in the basement of the hotel with a pool stretching out forever in front them. Marcel climbed in first then reached out his hand to help her. Bonnie laughed, stepping in to position herself across from him.  
"There you go" Marcel smiled handing her a fresh glass of champagne, "What did you think of my fireman's costume today?"  
"Beep Beep" her slow smile signalled mischief as she closed in on him. She kissed him first, a flick of tongue here, a swirl there before his fingers curled around the back of her neck dragging her lips to his. He prowled her mouth like a hungry man and when Bonnie finally came out for air she was smiling like a giddy teenager.  
"How's everything in the house?" she asked, leaning her back against his wet chest.  
"Challenging, "Marcel kissed her bare shoulder "I just need to remind myself that I'm here for you"  
"You say all the right things, don't you?"  
"I say them cause they're true"  
"I'll be right back" she whispered into his ear, cupping the back of his neck. Marcel watched her as she climbed out of the pool, a rain of water cascading down her body and clinching to her skin.  
The yellow high waist bikini pinched her damp skin as she weaved through the knotted clots of men waiting for a quick one on one chat with her. Picking up the rose from the table, she moved around the small groups, wincing as their eyes followed her. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as some of the men dropped their heads to their hands. She also hated this part; it felt like she was carrying the rose of doom rather than a rose that would save someone from elimination. Slowly, she made her way out and breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the target.  
"Marcel, "she smiled, eyes sparkling" will you accept this rose?"  
xXx  
"Kol, it's more romantic in the water" Damon read the date card with a scoff. He refrained from tearing it in half, eyes skipping toward the blonde original and his broad smile.  
When Bonnie picked him up in her white Bentley, he was already looking sharp in a crisp white tee-shirt and Bermuda shorts. They drove along a curving road, a rugged coastline on their left.  
"This feels so surreal, being here with you in bloody Tuscany" Kol said as he held her hand. They had barely spoken to each other besides the awkward pleasantries during group dates. Bonnie found his good looks too disturbing to say the least. Somehow it was different now away from the house and everybody else. His eyes and his dimples didn't intimidate her and she actually found him somewhat witty and adventurous.  
"Yeah, it's so real now" she sighed, playing with a lock of her hair, "Tuscany, I've never really been outside of Mystic Falls before the bachelor"  
"Really?" he propped himself up on his elbow, tossing a strawberry into her champagne glass.  
"Nope, never travelled much" she shook her head, plucking the fruit out of her champagne and taking a bite, "what about you?"  
"I sort of had to travel, what with our father chasing us from continent to continent"  
"Now I understand why Elijah didn't allow home visits with his family"  
"My brother was foolish not to pick you" he said before swiftly lurching up to his feet and dragging her up to stand with him.  
"Come on, darling" he said, stroking her fingers with his fingers, "let's do something spontaneous"  
"Like?" she quizzed him, raising her eyebrows. Kol draped his arms around her shoulders and untied the bow at the back of her neck, dropping her cherry print playsuit. She stood shivering in her orange cut out bikini, her breath fanning his chest and her gaze clinging to his.  
"Let's do it together, you ready?" he whispered and her heart stuttered. With a slight nod, she turned to face the glittering waves. She dragged a great gulp of air into her lungs and closed her eyes, preparing for the moment. The press of his warm shoulder against her cheek caused her to lift her chin and turn to him. Kol nodded and offered her his hand. She looked at it for a moment, studied the inhuman elegance of his long fingers before she laced her fingers through his. They stood there for a minute, holding hands and watching the lapping waves and then without thought, they dived into the sea.  
xXx  
"Bruce, you're not supposed to be here"  
"I know, I'm being a very bad boy but since I have yet to get some one on one time with you," he paused to place the drinks on the table, "let alone a group date, I took it upon myself to come and see you"  
"If Mohammed won't come to the mountain," he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes located a pair of martini glasses.  
"Are you the mountain?" Bonnie laughed, arms crossed against her chest.  
"Yes, and you're a sixty year old Arab man in need of a shave"  
"They'll obviously edit that epically racist statement" she chuckled huskily slowly crossing the floor in order to join him on his little island in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Come here, "Bruce beckoned her, raising a bottle of London gin, "take a seat and let me make you a drink"  
"I like drinking, "she stated, trotting faster toward him and hunching over the counter with her elbows resting on the buffed wood. He laid out a bottle of Vermouth and orange bitters.  
"I feel like we had a moment the first night and then…what happened?" he asked, picking up a cocktail shaker and filling it with cracked ice.  
"Nothing, "Bonnie smiled, shaking her head as she watched his hands mould around the chrome shaker "it's a process remember"  
"So, you're telling me our time will come when it comes?" He raised a manicured eyebrow, straining the cocktail into two martini glasses.  
"I'm asking you to be patient with me, "she stood on her toes, bent over the table and slid her fingers to the back of his neck" it's not too much to ask, is it?"  
"This mountain isn't going anywhere" Bruce said, handing her a dry martini.  
xXx  
Bonnie smoothed the back of her black strapless gown as she took a seat adjacent to Alaric.  
"First things first, "he said, crossing his right leg over his left leg, "How are you finding Tuscany?"  
"Oh, I adore Tuscany. I think its breath-taking"  
"Any highlights?"  
"Swimming in the ocean and looking out at those magnificent rocky cliffs was just amazing. The romance novel photo shoot was a blast and of course, the quant village on the date with Damon was really amazing!"  
"Three men are safe going into tonight, Kol Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore and Marcel Gerard."  
"Yes"  
"That means only eight roses are up for grabs as two men are going home tonight"  
"How do you feel?"  
"The nerves are not as bad as they were with the last elimination, "she spoke calmly then quickly added, "Although every elimination is difficult"  
"I know what I want and there is just stronger chemistry with certain men"  
"More than others" Alaric nodded, seemingly agreeing with her statement.  
"Exactly" she grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulders.  
When the rose ceremony came, she was still anxious but it was more a nervousness at the real beginning of her shoulder rather than about who was going home. Slowly, she called out the names and swiftly they came and collected their roses and before she realized, she was down to the last rose.  
"Dean Winchester" she called, settling her eyes on him. He nipped his lower lips with his teeth, hand brushing his stubble as he advanced toward her.  
"Dean, will you accept this rose?"  
"Abso-fuckin-lutely" he grinned, gifting her with a wink. Alaric came out to bid farewell to the men she had eliminated, hugs and heartfelt smiles were exchanged before Enzo and Remy left the villa.  
xXx  
A/N: Eleven men left still vying for Bonnie's heart, next destination is Monte Carlo!


	6. Chapter 6

WEEK THREE  
xXx  
In Monte Carlo the breeze sighs, joie de vivre while it tickles your skin and sends your foolish heart spinning like the roulette wheels in the grand casino.  
Bonnie leaned over the wrought iron railing of the balcony, eyes strained against a diamond dusted ocean that glistened with every swell as the waves rolled out to the beach. Gripping the railing with both hands, she belted out a loud cry giving Monaco a proper greeting.  
xXx  
"There are those in the house that seem to think I'm here for nefarious purposes, "Marcel said as he addressed the camera," given my history with witches but nothing could be farther from the truth"  
He was about to continue with his camera confession when the commotion inside the house interrupted his session. Lurching toward the wide French doors, he heard the boys yelling about a two on one date card and almost crashed into Kol as they both flung themselves on the sofa.  
"Lex Luthor and Tyler Lockwood, let's flip a coin" Dean read the date card. There were no dramatic embellishments to his delivery, there were just the facts. Dean based his lack of enthusiasm to the fact that he had not yet been able to have a one on date with the witch, let alone a meaningful chick-flick moment.  
The minute Tyler heard his name called out for a two one date, he buried his face in his hands. He had seen enough bachelorette shows to know that two on one dates spelled doom for those involved and one guy always went home right there and then.  
xXx  
The date was weird to say the least; she had to choose between a football player and an industrialist. They came from similar backgrounds, shared the same daddy issues but where Tyler was less tense about his family issues, Lex seemed to be bottled up. Bonnie pulled Lex aside first, living Tyler alone at the blackjack table where he was piling up his chips to bet against the house. They brought their drinks down to a table set up near a fountain where Lex draped his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders.  
"What are you looking for in a man, what do you want?" he asked, cradling his drink in his hands.  
"It's complicated" Bonnie shrugged, staring into her glass. She was drinking a Monaco cocktail, savoring the cranberry in the beer cocktail.  
"I'm just looking at who you still have in the house, a couple of jocks, some rakes and a few entrepreneurs"  
"Stop trying to analyze me, Mr. Luthor" she swiftly looked up at him. He looked impeccable in his dark tuxedo and much as she hated to admit it, he looked damn good.  
"I can't help it; you're the most interesting person here" he lifted his glass to his lips, eyes narrowed at her," you're a challenge and I like a challenge"  
"Besides, I'm trying to figure out if you would fit in Metropolis" a light of intelligence flashed in his eyes and Bonnie couldn't hide the smile that teased her lips.  
"I'm trying to figure out if you'd fit in Mystic Falls" she chuckled, looking at him and then down at his hand as his rested on her forearm.  
"If I left Metropolis, who would run LuthorCorp?"  
"Is that all you care about, Lex, your company?"  
"And you with your Messiah complex, is that all you care about?" he jerked his head, "Saving the world?"  
"Not the world, just the people I love"  
"Amor vincit Omnia, "he murmured, looking at the back of her hand" love conquers all"  
"To answer your question Bonnie, I am very capable of falling madly in love" his hand crept over her hand and squeezed it, "I've done it twice, sadly those failed but LuthorCorp is still standing"  
"I love the state of being in love" Lex said, standing up and reaching out for her hand. When Bonnie accepted his hand, he pressed her closer to him.  
"Many a battle has been fought over the pursuit of its charm from Imperial China to the emperors in ancient Rome" his voice was soft, seductive as it tickled her flesh, "I would fight a thousand battles for you, Bonnie Bennett"  
"Yes, but would you win?" She lifted her chin, a smug smile teasing her lips.  
When Bonnie found Tyler, she took him to the rooftop pool for their one on one time. She observed as Tyler stripped off his shirt, tearing the thing off his oiled skin. She loved his body, loved the sleek manner it moved under the wrought iron lamps surrounding them.  
"I dare you to take that dress off and get in here with me" he laughed, tossing his shirt to the side.  
"Not tonight," Bonnie replied, wrestling with the temptation of joining him. After a quick dip in the pool Tyler joined her on the deck where he sprawled on his back next to her.  
"So, you play for the sea-hawks?" Bonnie asked, her gaze travelling from his glistening pictorial muscles to the taut muscles of his belly.  
"Yup, "Tyler said ruffling his dark hair.  
"Seattle, all that rain doesn't bother you?" She wet her lips, her eyes taking in his broad muscles.  
"You've seen Twilight, right?" he chuckled, giving a sidelong glance "Werewolves thrive in cold, wet weather"  
"And there's that body heat thing"  
"Yes, there's that"  
"That could come in handy, say the next date is in some igloo in Antarctica"  
"You're a witch you can create fire, surely you don't need me for heat"  
"You naked inside an igloo sounds way more fun" she chuckled, regaining her composure. Making their way back to the casino they found Lex scrutinizing the cards the dealer had dealt him. All three made their way back to the table by the fountain where a rose was conveniently placed by the show's producers.  
"This is the part I hate, "Bonnie breathed, twirling the stem and looking down at the rose. She could feel her fingers perspiring around the stalk of the flower as she handed it to  
"Lex, will you accept this rose?" She asked and Lex lifted his head, eyes wide with surprise.  
"Yes" he grinned, eyes glittering.  
Saying good-bye to Tyler was hard, as hard as it was choosing Lex. Tyler hung down his head as she spoke softly to him, reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with him.  
"Yes, there's a physical connection, "Bonnie told Tyler, "but there's not enough of an emotional connection"  
"You should've given us a chance" he pleaded.  
"I'm sorry" Bonnie murmured, holding his hands as she kissed his cheek.  
xXx  
GROUP DATE  
xXx  
The racing cars came round the bend hurtling down the track and Bonnie screamed as the nose of the black impala bumped the Aston martin in an attempt to pass. They tore past cheering audience and ripped round another u-bend for another lap. On the final lap, Dean's impala came tearing down the trail burning rubber. It was a tight race but Winchester took it, Bruce following closely behind.  
"I don't mind losing" he said gruffly, shrugging into his sports jacket.  
"Really, Bruce Wayne doesn't mind losing?" Bonnie teased the furrow between his brows with her finger, "what's the world coming to?"  
"I'm really starting to worry about my chances with you and I might start spewing the words floundering connection again" he said as he steered her away from the rest of the men.  
"Maybe I'm saving the best for last" she laughed, nudging his side.  
"Maybe you're saving the best for never"  
"Impossible"  
"Impossible" Bruce repeated, planting his hands on her shoulders.  
"You know why it's unthinkable?" she teased as she looked up at him and his flawless hair.  
"No, enlighten me"  
"Because I have a feeling in my gut that you're one of the better ones"  
"A feeling in your gut?" he asked, his lips lifting into a quirky grin.  
"Yes and I like you"  
"So I don't have to buy the entire franchise just to get a chance to go on a date with you?"  
"I'm not sure if that would be endearing or just plain controlling"  
"Maybe a bit of both" Bruce said before slapping his forehead with his hand, "Alfred would kill me for saying this stuff"  
"Who's Alfred?"  
"He's the morality police"  
"I like him already" she laughed, elbowing his side again.  
Later and because he had won the race, Bonnie sat with Dean on the hood of an impala. She sighed as she took a swig of beer, eyes staring at a star studded sky. Bonnie could hear the rapid beat of his heart and her own pulse seemed to slow against the intensity of the moment with Dean.  
"Great race by the way"  
"You can't wrong with this baby, "he said patting the car with his hand.  
"Why did you sign up for this thing?"  
"I must have a thing for chick-flick moments, besides I wanted to see how many dumbledorks would trip over themselves trying to win your heart"  
"So, you don't take this seriously?"  
"Bonnie, after meeting you I can't imagine not taking anything seriously again," he chuckled, shaking his head "you've unleashed my inner Dumbledork fangirl"  
"I' m glad I could help, Voldemort" she teased, bumping her shoulder against his shoulder.  
"He's the bad guy, right?" Dean asked, gaze hooded as his gaze swept down to her lips.  
"Pretty much" Bonnie tore her eyes from his lips to lean back against the shell of the impala, elbows propped up against the hood.  
xXx  
"Stefan, let's see the stars" Marcel read the date card before flinging the thing back at Stefan.  
xXx  
"I'm super excited!" Bonnie exclaimed as an instructor fastened a harness around her legs. She tugged the binds around her chest to check their tightness then Stefan the obligatory high-five before they started the climb.  
"Let's do this" Stefan cheered, quickly jerking his head up to look at skyscraper towering in front of them. After a long laborious climb, Stefan heaved a sigh as he offered Bonne his hand. She looked at it tentatively, butterflies already fussing about in her chest.  
"Thanks for being a great sport" she said, looking up at him.  
"Hey, this was fun" Stefan assured her, his hand brushing a stray hair from her face. When they finally untangled themselves from the harnesses, they strode to the candlelit table in the middle of the roof, il divo singing behind them.  
xXx  
Stefan's eyes drifted to the hollow between her collar bones before slinking back up to her face. His eyes were dark, brooding and holding secrets she felt she would never know. Suddenly Bonnie wanted to chase the darkness that stayed inside him; she wanted to let him know that he could lean on her. Leaning over the table, she looked into his green eyes and smiled. She knew he wanted her, she could feel it in the way his eyes lingered on her lips, her throat. Bonnie looked up at him, dazed by the anguish in his eyes. When she wet her lips with her tongue, Stefan was no longer able to compose himself as he closed his mouth over hers. His kiss was needy, luscious as his pulsed thumped around the walls of her mouth, his breath tickling the back of her throat. When they finally ripped apart from each other, their eyes met and they both smiled.  
There was no question about the rose, Bonnie thought as she picked up her champagne glass.  
xXx  
"Three men are safe tonight, "Alaric said, smoothing down his tie," Lex Luthor, Dean Winchester and Stefan Salvatore"  
"Yes" Bonnie affirmed, pulling the shoulder strap of her silver beaded lace gown.  
"How are you feeling about tonight?" he smiled, looking to the camera and then back at her.  
"I think tonight is possibly the hardest rose ceremony yet, "Bonnie said "I feel like some men are opening up more than others and at this point in the journey, being open is so important because it lets me know that you want to be here"  
"Do you think it's an issue of trust?"  
"I think its bout letting go, trusting in this process and having faith in love  
"Are you ready for the ceremony?"  
"No, I don't think that I'm quite ready to say good-bye to any of the men who are currently here" she shook her head, breath hasting as she blinked.  
"You have to make a decision, Bonnie"  
xXx  
"Gentlemen, there will be no rese ceremony tonight" Alaric announced, gazing down at the row of men "The bachelorette has however requested a one on one date and yes, a rose is on the line"  
"Derek Hale"  
xXx  
"I feel like I can't figure you out" Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice even though her heart was knocking forcefully against her chest, "I get close, just close enough and then you pull back"  
"Why won't you let me in Derek?" she shook her head, aching to touch him as she placed her beer on the table. The smell of smoky barbeque was still wafting around the house, permeating into her lumberjack shirt and tattered denim shorts.  
"What do you want to hear, that I can't trust anyone?" Derek snapped, his breath shooting out in sharp, quick bursts as he clenched his beer with white-knuckled hands.  
"Maybe you wanna hear that I hate myself, that I disgust myself" he snarled, baring his teeth but swiftly jerked back as Bonnie lurched forward to grab his arm.  
"Don't ever say those words, dot ever say you hate yourself again because those words are useless" she swore, holding onto him. He felt like an apparition as she seized him but he didn't fight.  
"I'm toxic and you can't fix me" Derek grunted, feeling the weight of her touch on him as Bonnie looked into his eyes. She heard the pain in his voice and she desperately wanted to gather him in her arms and hold him steady.  
"Your spells, your magic they can't fix me" he said, shifting under her grip.  
"Then why did you come?" Bonnie gripped him tighter, threatening to break his flesh like cracked stones, "Why did sign up for this show if you think it's so stupid?"  
"This show is not stupid" he freed himself from her grasp and stepped back.  
"Why did you sign up?" Bonnie followed him with her eyes as he moved to pick up his beer again. He poised the bottle over his mouth.  
"How could I not sign up?" he growled, not quite equipped to look up at her, "I saw you and everything stopped"  
"Then let me in" she pleaded, quickly crossing the room to cradle his face in her hands.  
"Let me in, "she repeated, moving her lips over the swell of his lips as her fingers caught in his dark tangled hair. Bonnie could taste the heat in his kiss, deep and raw as it scorched her right down to the bone.  
xXx  
A/N: Ten men are moving on, my darlings! I'll let you suggest the destination this time  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the great recommendations darlings, and so the destination this week is Spain!  
xXx  
WEEK FOUR  
xXx  
In Madrid you can almost taste the orange blossom as it permeates the air, soaks into your oiled skin, seeping into your hair. The boys lounged around the pool of their new temporary home, soaking up the sun in the swimming shorts and gleaming torsos.  
"I don't think he's here for the right reasons" Oliver said as he dribbled a basketball between his legs, passing it from his left hand to his right with great efficiency.  
"Who're we talking about? Kol asked, looking at him over the top of his sunglasses. With his hands on his hips, he heaved a frustrated sigh as he watched the rhythm of the bouncing ball. He was getting agitated with the closed space in the house, restless about the cameras and likewise the personalities inside the house.  
Glancing up at him, Oliver swiftly replied, "Lex Luthor"  
"The guy is here clearly to shine and I don't trust him" he shrugged his shoulders and tossed the ball to Kol.  
"I think he's fake, based on how he treated his former friends and hopefully Bonnie will start to realize that"  
"You know him from Smallville, right?" his hand moved to the back of his neck, the other began dribbling the ball with enough force that it made his ears twitch.  
"We've crossed paths" Oliver crossed his arms against his chest, flinching as the basketball slapped the wet floor, the sound vibrating deep in his eardrums.  
"I'm bored." Kol pouted, now spinning the ball on his index finger.  
"Hey, date card!" someone yelled from the threshold, knuckles banging against the door. Swiftly, the boys bolted, running back to the house with their wet feet slapping the glistening terracotta tiles. They stuffed themselves on the sofa and waited for Stefan to read out the date card.  
"Dean, let's have a thriller night" he scowled as he looked at the card.  
xXx  
Bonnie blinked up at him, swallowing a giggle as he wrinkled his face behind the zombie mask. Dean pushed his crown back on his head, dropped his shoulders and looked over Bonnie's shoulder at the parade of zombies who looked like extras from the walking dead.  
"So, I'm a zombie prom king and you're my queen," he scowled looking at her rhinestone crown, "This is officially the weirdest date I've ever been on"  
"Didn't know you were the lets do dinner type"  
"I'm not; give me a pub crawl and a bit of hunter's helper any night"  
"Aren't you a catch! "Bonnie scoffed, sliding her hand into his as they fell in with the other zombies. They weaved through a labyrinth of dusty narrow streets, dotted with sprouting fountains and a haze of pink lights from the hanging lanterns.  
"Don't me wrong; I'm thrilled to be here cause to be honest, group dates suck ass"  
"Put your big-girl pants on" Bonnie puckered her lips, fixing her sash as she began to stiffen her legs for the zombie walk.  
"Ok, first things first, I hate witches, "he raised an eyebrow, tasting the fake blood on his arm. It almost tasted like warm apple pie sauce, "But you're different; you're kind of -human"  
"Well I'm no hunter fangirl either"  
"Super, we're off to great start" he glanced at her as he dragged his legs behind him, moving with an uncoordinated shuffle.  
"A terrific start" she laughed shaking her head.  
"I think you're pretty terrific" Dean winked  
"Come on Don Juan, let's go eat some brains" Bonnie laughed as they laced through hundreds of fake zombies lumbering along the narrow streets of Madrid with plaque cards In effort to raise awareness for world hunger. After they had worked up a sufficient appetite, they skipped the zombie pub crawl and located the next endpoint of their date, a candlelit cave with a dinner setup for them.  
"That looks inviting, "Dean remarked motioning toward the water with his head, "Shall we?" a slow smile crept across his face as she glanced down at his hand. Bonnie smiled and laced her fingers through his fingers as they delved dipper into the recesses of the dimly lit cave.  
"May I?" Dean asked, his hands poised on the zipper mounting the side of her dress. Nodding, Bonnie watched as his fingers leisurely pulled down the zipper. Her breath hitched when he looked at her, a light smile playing around the corners of his beautiful mouth.  
"You're gonna do me or what?" he whispered, guiding her trembling hands to his chest where her fingers fumbled with his buttons. She realized she had been holding her breath when she finally exhaled as the last article of clothing fell from his body. They stood starring into each other's eyes as if willing their gazes to stay above the neck where it was safe. Then Dean took the first dive, running into the pool with his swimming trunks and jumping in.  
"Freaking hell, its scalding!" he exclaimed, shrieking like a little girl.  
Placing her hand on a jagged limestone rock, Bonnie pushed herself into the water and glided toward Dean. She slid her arms around his shoulders, eyes flitting to his parted lips.  
"You're shivering" she murmured, her eyes lingering on the drops of water that clung to his upper lip. She felt him tighten against her, reveling in his warm flesh as she pressed her bikini covered breasts against his chest.  
"Maybe I need to lie down" Dean replied softly as he framed her face in his hands. When his breath tickled her lips, Bonnie closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his dirty blonde hair. She felt the stroke of his tongue first, teasing and flirting with her lips as she opened her mouth to him. Fisting handfuls of her hair with both hands, Dean deepened the kiss as he groaned deep into her mouth. The ground seemed to give way as Bonnie savored the sweet silky strokes of his tongue, the rush of his breath mingling with hers and the easing nips of his teeth as his hands drew her tighter against him.  
They swayed in the lapping water for what seemed like eternity, shoulder deep with their fingers tangled in each other's hair as they fed from each other, fat overripe kisses.  
xXx  
GROUP DATE  
xXx  
"Gentlemen, today we're gonna be fighting some bulls!" Bonnie grinned, shielding her eyes against the warm sun with both hands as she addressed the men in front of her. They all looked handsome in their tailored city shorts and ripped jeans. She shook her head, pitying how dirty they were going to become in the next hour.  
"This is Juan Salinas and he's gonna be teaching you some excellent moves" she motioned to the instructor with her hand and he moved closer to her, "The matador, otherwise known as the star bullfighter who wins today will get to spend the evening with me"  
When the men cheered, Bonnie laughed as a wave of heat crawled up her cheeks.  
"Uh-ah-uh, it's not overnight dates yet" she teased signaling Juan to begin the tutorial. The rest of the hour was spent watching men skid on the dusty gravel, brushing dust off themselves while they tried to look elegant and looking even more foolish as the bull got the upper hand over and over again. Bonnie's face was flushed, eyes glittering with laughter as she clapped and cheered for the men. Finally, Marcel managed to swing the red cape over the charging bull earning him first place and Bonnie winced when she read the disappointment in the other men's faces. She made it a point to spent sufficient time with Oliver, Klaus and Lex before her evening date with Marcel.  
"I see a future with you, "Oliver said playing with her hand, "Would you be willing to relocate to Starling City?"  
"I don't know, possibly for the right guy"  
"My dad would have really liked you" his eyes sprang up at her and he smiled.  
"Tell me about him" Bonnie spoke softly drawing circles on the back of his hand.  
"He died to save my life" Oliver's voice caught before he swallowing, his eyes flitting away from hers.  
"I'm sorry" she said, sweeping her hand over his back. She sighed, brushing his back as she listened to his story. She loved how open Oliver was with her. Oliver was so different from Derek or Damon for that matter, he trusted in the process and he was willing to be honest with her and with himself.  
"We're were on a shipwreck just-"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Lex began as he sauntered toward the couple," Can we have a moment?"  
Bonnie hesitated, not wanting to be rude to either one of them especially when Oliver was being so vulnerable. When Oliver smiled and motioned for her to go, she squeezed his shoulder as a form of reassurance and then took Lex's hand.  
"You help me relax" Lex said as he lead her away from Oliver.  
"Is that code for you finding me boring?"  
"Hardly, I'm comfortable around you; I forget that I'm here in this craziness" he placed a hand on the small of her back, "I enjoy spending time with you"  
She was tired by the time her evening date with Marcel arrived and was quite grateful that it was in her apartment with a couple of masseuses.  
"That feels so good" Marcel groaned, breath ragged "I needed this"  
"I hear that!" she exclaimed, moving her legs as the therapists dragged her firm hands over her body. She moaned when she dug her fingers in the knots on her shoulders.  
"Maybe I should be handling that" he grinned, jerking his head to look up at her while his own masseuse kneaded his muscular thighs.  
"Don't tempt me" Bonnie teased huskily, flicking her tongue over lips and swiftly closing her eyes as the hands on her back pressed deeper and harder.  
"Hey, I really like you, "he suddenly said catching her hand in his.  
"I'm glad you're here" Bonnie replied lazily, glancing at him las he lay on the massage bed next to hers.  
xXx  
"Let's create some drama, "Klaus read the date card, "drum roll please…."  
"Drrrrr"  
"And it's Damon Salvatore!"  
xXx  
The wind tousled her hair as they ran jogged from the helicopter, shoulders hunched as they searched for shelter among the ruins of an ancient castle. When they were finally in the clear, Bonnie smoothed hair and tucked a lock behind her ear. She observed as Damon set up a picnic blanket, the checkered cloth flapping in the wind as he laid it down on a field of sweet green grass.  
I'm so happy to finally spend time with you" Damon said, looking at her over the rim of his glass. She loved the way the light played on his hair and wandered in the light in Tuscany had frolicked the same way on that dark mane of his.  
"You are?" her face grew hut under the stuffy heat but she still loved Madrid, she told herself, hassling bees and all.  
"Why, is it hard to believe?" Damon cocked his head, looking at her through a fringe of long eyelashes.  
"I'm happy you're here" Bonnie smiled lazily, the blue in his eyes almost matching the endless horizon.  
Damon pushed a broken door, wooden planks groaning under their feet. They walked past dust motes circling the air, trapped in beams of twilight leaking through the room through chinks in the vaulted ceiling. Bonnie looked up at the dangling chandeliers cloaked with lacelike cobwebs.  
"I think this is it" Damon called, gesturing to a movie playing on an old projector. Bonnie's eyes flew from the film reel to the scene unfolding on a crisp white bed sheet. She squirmed when she realized that it was a home video of her taking her first steps as a baby.  
"Wake me up when it's over" she cried, slapping a hand over her face to cover her yes.  
"You were adorable" he teased, "bet you a handful even then" he chuckled as he opened a fresh bottle of champagne. Bonnie leaned against the pile of cushions behind them, head already swimming from the liquor. She lived through the embarrassing episode with clenched teeth and flushed cheeks until it was his turn. Damon buried his face in her shoulder when he realized that the new film was of him and his birthday.  
"Cute buzz cut, what was that the eighties?" she laughed, gently jolting his head up with her shoulder, "Come on, don't be such a drama queen"  
Finally his shoulders dropped as he began to enjoy the movie playing out on the big white sheet. They watched as he and Stefan interacted through a forest of swaying candles which made her wonder why they had used so many candles on a birthday cake in the first place.  
"Are you and Stefan close?" she asked as the two brothers cheered on the screen, popping open a bottle of bourbon.  
"You mean does it bother me that he's here trying to win your heart?" he raised an eyebrow, "Hell yeah, I'm not as open-minded as the ubiquitous Mikaelson brothers"  
"Look, Elijah and I didn't work out and I'm sort of getting used to Kol being around"  
"I was referring to the other brother"  
"What other brother?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes, champagne glass poised over lips.  
"Oh boy, you don't know"  
"Spit it out, Damon!"  
xXx  
"You, outside, now!"  
Klaus hesitated, a snarl playing his lips before he caved in. He could feel the other men gather around the windows to view the coming scene.  
"Why are you making a mockery out of this?"  
"What are you on about?"  
"You lying about you are!" she stabbed his chest with her finger, "Klaus Mikaelson!"  
"Who told you?" he gripped her wrist as she spun away from him.  
"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!" Bonnie snapped, wriggling her wrist out of his grip.  
"I wanted you to fall in love with me, and not my name!" Klaus took a step back, blood searing his cheeks.  
"How can I trust you?" she held his gaze, swallowing the rage that was mounting inside of her.  
"We have a chance to be happy here, Bonnie" he said quietly, his eyes searching hers.  
"I don't want to get sucked inn some Mikaelson family drama; I refuse to be a part of it!" Bonnie shook her head, palms raised as she stepped away from him. She could feel his eyes on her back as she made her way back to a waiting car that would drive her back to her apartment. She was ashamed, confused and hurt as she dropped her head in a bid to avoid the cameras.  
How could she trust any of them now?  
xXx  
"I love the color of your dress this week, very reminiscent of the cape used to lure the bull in a corrida" Alaric offered, eyes drifting down to the red ruffles of her gown.  
"It's been an interesting week" Bonnie grinned, straightening her shoulders.  
"Interesting?"  
"Weird and interesting, "she chuckled shaking her head, "I mean the zombie date with Dean, what was that?"  
"You didn't enjoy the supernatural stuff?"  
"Oh, we did! It was crazy fun and so unexpected. It helped me see Dean in a different light"  
"Speaking of a different light, "Alaric cocked his head, "a castle, cobwebs and movie night, was that a fun date?"  
"It was magical, "she paused to take a deep breath, "I feel like I'm peeling so many layers with Damon and the journey is exciting"  
"You look different somehow, "Alaric teased, and you're glowing"  
"Thank you, Alaric"  
"Now, back to business" he cleared his throat, "three men safe, Dean, Damon and Marcel"  
"That's correct"  
"You have to send one guy home tonight, any ideas who that might be?"  
"I value trust and I value honesty, "she said, her smile faltering "I feel like if we don't have that as a base, then there can be no real relationship"  
"With that said, "Alaric signaled for her hand, "let's go for another interesting rose ceremony and hope nothing weird happens" he added, winking at a perplexed Bonnie.  
xXx  
Bonnie battled her nerves and slowly called out the men and one by one they came to collect their coveted rose. When she looked up again, there were four men still standing with bare lapels and only three roses left.  
"Stefan Salvatore"she called, twisting the stem of the rose between her fingers.  
"Stefan, will you accept this rose?"  
"I will" he smiled as she pinned it to his lapel.  
"Derek Hale,"  
His smile was broad as he approached her with wide strides.  
"Derek, will you accept this rose?" she whispered against his chest, her fingers holding the stem against the fabric of his suit.  
"Yes" his voice was gruff and deep as he held her gaze.  
"Gentlemen, this is the last rose" Alaric announced, hands clasped behind his back as he stepped forward. He gave the floor back to Bonnie who took another staggering breath as her eyes swept over all the men with roses then settled on the only unpinned men left, Bruce Wayne and Klaus Mikaelson.  
"Klaus Mikaelson" his name rumbled in her chest as she said it but her voice came out clear and braver than she felt.  
"Klaus, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes, love" he smiled, heaving a great big sigh.  
"Gentlemen, if you did not receive a rose you may say your good-byes" Alaric said moving forward again, fingers laced in front of him this time.  
"Bruce, I'm sorry, "Bonnie murmured as she snatched his hands, gripping them tightly.  
"Alfred would've really liked you" he said softly kissing her forehead.  
"And I'm sure I would have liked him"  
She held her breath, watching as Bruce disappeared beyond the huge oak doors.  
"You're up for more weirdness?" Alaric asked as he led her outside. Shaking her head, she held her breath as her bare shoulders shivered in the breeze.  
"No more surprises, please"  
"There's a guy who's been following your season here and your time on the Bachelor with Elijah, he was in last season's bachelor pad and he has been very eager to meet you"  
"And here he comes" Alaric stepped away from her and Bonnie turned toward a black limousine as the door swung open. Her eyes sprang up, heart pounding hard and fast against her chest as she caught his features. Her eyes swept past the broad shoulders encased inside a dark suit, pass the dark hair and barreled right into his blue-grey eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Kai Parker," he smiled, a startling glint in his eyes" nice to meet you"  
"You!" Bonnie snarled, the chatter of her teeth completely forgotten.  
xXx  
A/N: Ok, I know I'm such a cheat cause it's still ten men remaining this week! Lol! Next stop, the sweeping sand dunes of exotic Morocco!


	8. Chapter 8

WEEK FIVE  
xXx  
When they arrived in Morocco Kai was wearing flannel, flannel in forty degree weather, Bonnie thought with an eye roll as she stood in front of the men on the mosaic tiled stairs of their new home. Their eyes feasted on the vaulted ceiling with a lantern chandelier suspended above them, the silk bronze drapes that bandied from a warm evening breeze and the tasseled silk pillows decorating every nook of the house.  
"Gentlemen, welcome to Marrakech!" she exclaimed with outstretched arms. Swiftly clasping her hands back in front of her, she squared her shoulders and braved an even bigger smile.  
"I know that everyone is exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. It hasn't been an easy journey but I am so happy that you're still here"  
She paused to look at each and every one of them individually, making the conversation more intimate. "The presence of a new face must've caught a lot of you off-guard and I am truly sorry about that" she spoke slowly, stressing her words and her phrasing.  
"With that said, I know that you're all jet-lagged and want to get to bed so you can have an early start tomorrow but I'm going to have to ask Kai for some alone time" she smiled and waved the boys off as they trickled out to the main dining room for a late dinner and drinks. As he advanced, she raised her chin and studied him through a fringe of tinted eyelashes. He looked tense, nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck but she couldn't be sure if it was real or fake nerves with him. From what Bonnie knew of him, he was a great actor who played his cards close to his heart and breaking the hearts of three women on the bachelor pad had been proof of that.  
"Kai, "Bonnie motioned with her head as she led him outside to the courtyard.  
"Why are you here?" she queried, plucking a champagne glass from a small table by an intricately designed pair of wrought iron doors.  
"I'm hoping for a chance at forever with you" he cocked an eyebrow, looking at her over the rim of his champagne glass as he tucked one hand into his denim pockets.  
"You mean you're hoping for more screen time, I followed you on the bachelor pad and I know all about you" she shook her head, closing the gap between them.  
"I'm charmed by your interest in me" a smug smile played across his lips as he studied her with his magnificent eyes "I didn't know you cared, Bon"  
"You're insane"  
"Then you can fix me" he cocked his head to one side, giving her a sheepish smile "you can get inside my head and tweak a few things"  
"Oh, I'd like to get inside your head alright" she narrowed her eyes, ready to show him her gift of expression but stopped as she recalled the rules.  
Kai met her eyes and said, "This could be something, Bonnie". The gentleness in his voice wasn't something she was quite prepared for and it alarmed her even more when her pulse kicked up in response to this new hum in his voice.  
"What, the start of a beautiful friendship?" she managed a lame comeback as she stumbled back from him to regain her composure.  
"Give me a chance to change your mind about me" he signaled to the iron bench next to them and Bonnie shook her head vigorously. She did not want to engage with him further than what was required of her.  
"I can be a good guy; I just need someone like you to believe in me" Kai's eyes shone, gleaming like the giddy fireflies that were suddenly sprouting around them. Bonnie nodded quietly as she drained the last of her champagne.  
She would give him this week and one date and if he didn't come to the party, she'd dismiss him.  
xXx  
"Let's make some waves" Oliver read the date card, feigning a half-smile at his friend "and it's Kol Mikaelson"  
xXx  
They rode a dune buggy to the top of the sand dune because they were too tired to hike up, at least she was tired. Kol seemed to be excited about everything from the brutal sun scotching their backs to the giant sand dunes dotting the desert.  
"You ready?" the instructor yelled over the hammering of her heart. She grabbed the board with shaky hands and placed it on the floor in front of her. Gingery, she stepped on top of it, flexing her knees so that she could find a rhythm.  
"You'll be fine, darling" Kol's voice was as gentle as breath when he tipped her chin up with his finger. Suddenly, she dragged in a sharp breath, wondering if he was going to kiss her. She dared not move as his thumb traced the outline of her bottom lip. Lips quivering, she watched as Kol dipped his head and when she felt the plumpness of his lips against hers, she closed her eyes. She was weightless as her breath mingled with his, buoyed by a dizzy desert breeze as Kol's hands cupped the back of her neck.  
"Just don't fret about it, sweetheart" he breathed with an easy smile as they pulled away from each other, "I'll be right here with you, all the way"  
She familiarized her feet with the board, bent her knees slightly as the board raced along the sand dune. Kol was more relaxed in his stance, she noticed with a smile. He balanced with his bent knees, hands outstretched as he glanced over his shoulder to smile at her. Then without warning and much to her excitement, he bent lower on the board, hugging his knees as the board shrieked down the sweeping sand dune.  
Bonnie tossed her head back with a laugh; she loved to see him so thrilled. Kol was like a kid on Christmas morning.  
xXx  
"Group date card!"  
"Let's get this party started!" Marcel read it out loud then quickly added; "now that's my kind of date!"  
xXx  
The bartender lined up shots of tequila as hammering drums and wailing flutes filled the air around them. Bonnie liked to see the boys having fun; she watched as they danced to the exotic Turkish music, taking shot after shot as each dared to steal a moment with her. She didn't mind the chaotic evening and felt like they needed to let their hair down after everything they had been through during the week.  
"How's everything in the house?" she asked Dean as he bit into a slice of lime slamming the glass on the counter.  
"Well, it's definitely not Pleasantville!" He cried over the music and she cringed.  
"I get that you guys are upset about the new addition and-"she tried to explain herself as she picked up her won shot of tequila. She eyed the silver liquid inside the glass, pondering if she would be able to function for the next one on one date if she indulged in tonight's foolery. She decided against it and set the glass back down on the bar opting for a cold beer.  
"Hey, it's a process, nobody said winning your heart was gonna be easy" Dean offered her a lazy smile, "the way I see it, if a guy is not built to fight this through," he shrugged, pulling her closer to him" then he's not the one for you" he draped his arm around her shoulder, pressing his lips against her temple. Bonnie took another swig of her beer, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.  
"Let's separate the men from the boys" he croaked, picking up a new shot of tequila.  
"When did you get so smart?" she glanced up at him, wiping the remnants of tequila from his lips.  
xXx  
"Let's endure those speed humps" Damon read the date card, "Kai Parker, "he smirked and waggled his eyebrows as he handed the date card to Kai.  
"You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy" Damon sneered, slapping Kai's chest  
xXx  
Bonnie's body swayed from the gentle plodding of the camel as it trotted over sweeping sand dunes. She narrowed her eyes through the slit of her scarf, screwing them toward a blistering sun.  
"Tell me about your family?" Kai flashed a boyish grin and she quickly swung her head back to observe the camels in front of them.  
"You've been following my season with Elijah, you tell me" she said spying an oasis through her slit and she was about to shriek with delight when she noticed the shifting sands and shimmering waves in the distance. There was nothing there, just a mirage and the ubiquitous camera crew.  
"Indulge me" Kai retorted, rolling his eyes and she snapped her head back toward him, recollecting their conversation.  
"I lost my grams a few years back and since then it's just been me and my dad" Bonnie told him as she reached into her pouch. She pulled out a water flask and tipped it over, guzzling down the freshness of liquid and quenching her thirst.  
"Your mom's not in the picture?" he probed further and Bonnie screwed her eyes at him, amazed by well his features suited the desert. He looked like a Sheikh with his dark curls clinging along his damp temples as his face wore the grimace of the sun. His faded grey eyes cleaved right through her as he tilted her face to study her better through their heated smog.  
"Abby's not even in the same galaxy" she replied, a fiery glint in her eyes.  
"So, you and your dad close?" Kai asked, tightening his hold on the reins as the camel began to wander off the trail.  
"Enough about me, what's your story?" she quickly asked, the heat was making her head swim.  
"Big, suffocating family "he gave her a slow grin and she was suddenly reminded of the snake charmers in the souk.  
"Wow, a regular Colby show ha?" she chuckled, shaking her head. Thinking it was a mirage, she chose to ignore the Indian silk tent shimmering in the horizon but when Kai jerked his head with a broad smile plastered on his face, her face finally lit up. They had made it; they could finally get away from the searing sun and eat something.  
xXx  
"Surprisingly, Kai is safe tonight" Alaric said, shaking out the fabric of his pants as he crossed his legs.  
"Stranger things have happened" Bonnie pursed her lips, flicking her lustrous curls over her right shoulder as she shifted in her chair.  
"I'll say, so you had a good time with him?"  
"I didn't have an awful time with him" she said leaning back into her chair, right leg crossed over her left as her beaded dress fell in wispy chiffon folds around her legs. She ran her finger along the beaded collar of the dress as Alaric discussed the evening ahead.  
"There are two more men who're safe tonight, Kol and Dean" he explained, "which leaves only five roses on the table"  
"Will it be an easy decision?" he asked.  
"It's never an easy decision, Alaric but tonight is particularly hard for me and for everyone. It's been a long week"  
xXx  
"Damon Salvatore "she called, looking up at him. Slowly, Damon sauntered down the stairs to pick up his rose.  
"Damon, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes" he smiled proudly, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. She rolled her shoulders and gave the remaining men a nervous smile before compressing her lips.  
"Marcel Gerard." She finally said. Marcel was like a man possessed as he loped toward her, his big broad smile hiking up to his spirited eyes.  
"Marcel, will you accept this rose?" Bonnie chuckled, rose poised over his lapel.  
"Of Course" he grinned, hands sliding up to help as she pinned the flower onto his lapel.  
"Derek Hale"  
He strolled toward her and her stomach did a somersault as her eyes drifted to his suit.  
"Derek, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yeah" he said gruffly, eyes tearing into hers before turning on his heal.  
"Klaus Mikaelson"  
"Klaus, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes, sweetheart" he smiled, teeth gleaming against his peaches and cream complexion.  
"Gentlemen, this is the last rose of the night" Alaric said, increasing the tension in the room.  
Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, eyes darting up to meet the three men waiting for roses.  
"Stefan Salvatore"  
He approached with caution, eyes brooding before his face lit up with a keen smile.  
"Stefan, will you accept this rose?"  
"Yes"  
It was Alaric's turn to take center stage and he seemed to relish the moment, "Gentlemen, if you did not receive a rose, you may say your goodbyes"  
"I'm sorry, but I need to follow my heart" she whispered as Oliver held her hand.  
"I understand" he murmured, drawing circles on the back on her hand with his thumb.  
"Good luck" Bonnie choked back a tear as she pressed her hand to his cheek. Her throat tightened as Lex approached her to bid her farewell.  
"Take care" he simply said, stifling every emotion that wanted to break free from him. Bonnie had expected nothing less from him. She smiled weakly and nodded her gratitude and with that two men were gone and eight stood before her. Taking a deep breath, she braved the assembly of men and took center stage as she lifted her champagne glass for a toast.  
"I look around me at all of you and I know that my husband is here, thank you for being here, thank you for opening yourselves up to this experience" she wiped a tear away with her thumb and smiled, defying the tears that were misting her eyes.  
xXx  
A/N: Eight men still on the journey to find love with our Bonnie, next stop…Paris which is still ripe with memories of Elijah.


End file.
